Insert Title Here
by AnonymousM
Summary: In the 1800s, Carlisle has ordered his son, Edward Cullen to get married. To spite him, Edward has chosen Bella Swan, thinking Carlisle will drop the marriage condition because she is only a maid. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! AH/AU BxE ACCEPTING TITLE SUGGESTIONS
1. And So It Begins

**Insert Title Here**

**Summary: **In the 1800s, Carlisle has ordered his son, the snobby Edward Cullen to get married. To spite him, Edward has chosen the hardworking maid, Bella Swan, thinking Carlisle will balk at the lowly maid, and drop the entire marriage condition. What he's not expecting is her temper, spirit, and pride. When Carlisle forces them to get married, can they put themselves past the prejudices of class and find love? AH/AU BxE.

_**READ ME!!!:**___**There will be more action and interest in future chapters, this is just to set the scene.**

"What? That is completely unfair, Father. Wherever did you get this ridiculous condition from?"

Dr. Carlisle Cullen sighed. "I'm sorry, son, but it's the only way. I didn't want to bring it to this, but you leave me no choice. Between all of the gallivanting at all hours of the night and the women, you have to settle down."

"But marriage, father? Or _disownment?!_ Is this your idea of a joke?!" Edward Cullen replied.

"Listen to me, son. You are blowing this totally out of proportion. You still have it better than most young men of your age and station. At least I'm letting you choose your own bride."

"This is ridiculous. I refuse."

Carlisle's face hardened. "Fine, then. And where do you plan on staying? It's the middle of winter, and the streets will be unforgiving."

Edward's eyes widened and his nostrils flared, but he didn't speak.

"I don't want to have to kick you out, but your behavior has left me no choice. It's marriage or the streets Edward."

"How can you do this to me?!" Edward replied angrily.

"You've done it to yourself." Carlisle said shaking her head sadly as Edward stormed out the door.

_Why would he do this to me? I'm supposed to be his son! Fatherly love, my--- _His most likely profane train of thought was interrupted as he bumped into one of the family maids.

"Watch where you're going!" Edward snapped angrily as he was met by a pair of chocolate brown eyes.

The girl had brown hair and dirt-scuffed cheeks. All of a sudden, the beginnings of an idea struck him like lightning.

"You're perfect…" he muttered softly with a gleam in his eye.

And so it begins.

**Author's Note:**

**Feel free to recommend a title, either in a PM or a review, whichever you prefer. As promised, there will be more action in future chapters, but setting the scene is necessary.**

**So I should really be working on my Naruto fanfiction right now, but this flew into my head, and my friend Freddie (that's not her name, I just call her that) has been bugging me to finally post this. So, here's to you Fred!**


	2. Excuse me!

**Author's Note: Wow…I've always read authors who say that the reviewers are amazing, but I never really understood until now. For those of you who have any doubt in your minds:**

**YOU REALLY ARE ALL AMAZING!!!!**

**I got so many emails about favorite stories, and story alerts, it makes me inclined to ignore the one flamer. I really hope that this (LONGER xD) chapter doesn't disappoint.**

**Chapter Two—**_**Excuse me?!**_

**BPOV**

I had just finished cleaning the coals out of all the fireplaces in the house, a task I had been at all day. Do you have any idea how much coal a house of this size burns in the winter? _Oh well, _I sighed, _that's the job._

I'm a maid for the Cullen family, like my mother before me. I suppose that that's why I got the job. My mother is the most efficient cleaning lady I've ever seen in my entire life, so I didn't even interview for the job. My mother told Dr. Carlisle Cullen, the patriarch of this aristocratic family that she taught me herself, and I was in.

Of course, that's because Doctor Cullen has never met me. Or seen me. Otherwise he would know that I'm a walking safety hazard. I can't walk over a flat surface without finding something to trip on. I suppose it has its benefits, though. The easiest way to mop is to trip and have the water fly all over the floor for you.

That's not to say I'm not a hard worker. I know how fortunate I am to have a steady job here when so many others of my station live on the streets. I'm an honest worker, and with a lot of practice I've managed to come past my disability, at least a little bit. Today I managed to all the coal out of all the fireplaces without falling once!

Well….maybe _once_, but I wasn't holding any dustpans filled with coal so it doesn't count!

So after I cleaned out the coal, I swept up all the ashes and dust in each fireplace. Naturally, during this exercise I went from respectably clean to covered from head to toe in coal dust. I'm sure that I smelled like sulfur too, but who was going to see me? All my fellow staff mates here know what happens when you clean out the fireplaces.

That's what I was thinking when someone bumped into me, nearly sending me sprawling on the floor.

"Watch where you're going!" a voice above my head snapped. Then he looked at me while I was getting my bearings about me and muttered, "You're perfect," almost too quietly for me to hear.

I chose to ignore the latter comment, not even sure that I heard right. Instead, my temper flared out.

"Excuse me?! _You _are the one that bumped into _me_."

He just kept staring at me. _Creep_. Just because I had slightly better circumstances than most people in my position, I still lived in a disreputable part of town, filled with drunks and druggies and other generally crazy people. I knew that psychotic look gleaming in his eye.

"Hello? You gonna say somethin' or what?" I started to move away, before he grabbed my arm.

"_EXCUSE ME! _Keep your hands to yourself!" I roughly shook him away. Then I got a good look at him. He was well dressed, probably a guest of Dr. Cullen with bronze hair and deep green eyes. He was about six feet, and would be considered drop-dead gorgeous if it weren't for the look on his face. It was a mixture of disdain and devious contemplation.

"You are perfect," he said in a more normal tone, despite his weird words.

_What?_ I thought, thoroughly confused and freaked out.

"Marry me." He said it like an order.

"W-what?"

"My father is forcing me to choose between getting married or disownment, and I am choosing you. You're such a lowly maid, my father will drop this whole ridiculous condition."

All I could get out was an unintelligible "Huh?"

He sighed impatiently at me. _Hmm, _an idle part of my brain thought, _I've never been sighed at before._ "You know, because you're such a filthy little thing, surely you understand---I didn't think you were stupid too."

Wait a minute. Wait a _darned minute_. He wanted to marry me, a complete stranger, to _spite his father _because he thought I was dirt.

There were way too many insults in that to even comprehend.

"You want to marry me," I said slowly, "because you think I'm _dirt?_"

"Yes, something like that." He replied, his tone making it quite clear that not only did he hold me in contempt, but he thought I was even lower than the dirt that scuffed my cheeks.

Then I lost it. My temper exploded and I tackled him. Despite his superior height and weight, he went sprawling on the floor. After we rolled around, I got on top of him, and was just about to beat the ever-living daylights out of him, when he said "If you do not cease your assault on me this instant, I will have you fired."

Instantly, I stopped. This job was way too important to me, and without it, my mother and I would starve. I stood up with an air of resignation, and as I was doing so, I got a really good look at him. His clothes were expensive looking, even when they were wrinkled from our tussle on the floor.

Oh no.

Oh no Oh no Oh no.

He must be a Cullen, but which one? He looks about my age…..oh God. Dr. Cullen has a son.

I am so fired.

Once we got up, he said "You fight like a mountain lion. I like mountain lions," with a saucy smirk.

That was promptly wiped off of his face as I slapped him. "Listen here," I said angrily "just because I am a maid, I am still a lady and you will treat me as such."

I took a deep breath. "I would never marry a man I don't love, least of all someone like _you._"

**Hello dearies! Remember, I still need title suggestions. I was going to make this longer, but I decided that it was getting too long, and I promised Freddie (remember her?) that I would update tonight. **

**I'll update chapter 3 when I get a chance, but my life is hectic, so I probably won't have a regular update schedule.**

**¡****Adios!**


	3. Maybe

**Author's Note**

*********This chapter is dedicated to **_**lovingstories**_** for her awesome-tacular (as I call it) review!!!**

*****Special mention also to **_**Dimitri's-Little-Sister-Jackie**_**, who's review also made me laugh XD**

**Thank you guys, you rule!!!**

**Previously….. **

_I took a deep breath. "I would never marry a man I don't love, least of all someone like _you_."_

**Chapter 3: Maybe…**

**BPOV**

I went home to the small apartment that my mother, Renée, and I shared. It wasn't much; it only had a small kitchen and small room with one bed in it that my mother and I shared. We shared a bathroom down the hall with the other tenants.

My mother was already home when I unlocked the door and walked in.

"Hey, honey." She said, "Why are you in late?"

I recounted what had happened to my mother, and the more I thought about what had happened, the angrier I got. "And the worst part is that he didn't even realize how insulting it was." I fumed.

"Are you finished?" My mother asked quietly. Instantly, I felt a little bit bad. It's not her fault that the boss's son is a royal brat. I nodded slowly.

"Bella, don't take this the wrong way, but maybe you should take his offer."

"What?!" I spluttered, "How can you even _suggest_ that?!"

Renée sighed. "Honey, I've always wanted more for you than I've had for myself. I can't help but think that this might be a good opportunity for you."

"But, Mom, I love you and I'm happy with you here."

My mother had tears shining in her eyes. "I know that, love, but it's the nature of parenthood to want more for your children. There's a whole big world out there for you and I think that marrying this boy could be such a wonderful opportunity for you."

I could not believe it. I was being betrayed by my own mother. "Mom," I said pointedly, "You seem to keep glossing over the fact that I would be marrying him _until death do us part!_"

Renée lost her temper "There are more things in life than love Isabella! I married your father for love even though between us we didn't have two cents to rub together, and look where I am today!"

My father died before I was born. I don't really know much about him, except that he must have been clumsy, because I certainly hadn't gotten it from my mother.

She continued, "When he died I had nothing, and seven months later I had a little baby girl to take care of! I love taking care of you Bells, but it's hard raising a family on your own."

"So, basically, you want me to marry him for money." I said shortly.

"I'm sorry sweetie," she said contritely, "But this is the real world. Besides, even though you would be married, you could still be happy. You would never be hungry, or cold in winter. At least think about it."

"Okay, Mom. I promise."

_--------------------Later--------------------_

That night as I lay in bed beside my mother, I thought about what she had told me. Maybe I was being selfish. After all, if I was married to Mr. Cullen, I could provide for my mother.

She had it tough her whole life. I should endure this so she would never starve again.

True, I hate Edward Cullen, but maybe it would be for the best, right?

_Maybe it wouldn't be so bad… _I thought grimly.

_Maybe…_

I knew what I would do.

**Author's Note**

**Okay, this was a bit more grim, and gave some insight into Bella's home life. **

**Review, please? Thanks to all of you who reviewed over the last two chapters too!**

*****ALSO, PLEASE RECOMMEND A STORY TITLE!!!! I've only received one so far from VAMPIRESLOVEME…..thank you to her! I'm not going to tell y'all what it is though, because it will limit your ideas**

**={D Hope you enjoyed reading! (It's a smiley face with a mustache. They're awesome, okay?)**


	4. Breaking the News

**A/N:**** Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait. I had **_**meant**_** to update last weekend, but there was a huge power outage. I was out of power for the majority of the weekend, which is, unfortunately, the only time I have to update. Well, thanks to my friend Freddie's bugging me, I'm updating. Thanks Fred!**

**Previously…**

_I knew what I would do._

**Chapter 4: Breaking the News**

The next day, I ran into work bright and early. I wanted to finish my work early so I could tell the swine my decision.

I finally finished all of my chores and bent down to scrubbing the floor. Within ten minutes I was completely out of breath. The stupid corsets we are forced to wear because of our gender make it a real pain to finish your work, literally and figuratively.

The good side was that the floor was clean now, so I would just drop the scrub brush and bucket off in the kitchens, and find Mr. Cullen.

But it didn't quite work out that way.

As soon as I walked into the kitchen, my pixie-like friend Alice flitted up to me as I walked through the entrance.

"What happened to you yesterday?"

Alice was my best friend, and actually, she was my only friend. "Not now, Al," I said as I tried to side-step her, "I need to find Mr. Cullen."

She planted herself in front of me, hands on her hips, feet spread apart. If it weren't for the serious look on her face, I would've died laughing at how ridiculous we looked. This little thing was _actually stopping_ me from moving, and looking quite fearsome while she was at it.

"Why do you want to see Dr. Cullen?"

"I don't want to see him, I have to see _Mr._ Cullen. Edward."

"Because?" she said impatiently.

So I recounted my tale of woe to her. **(Freddie knows how fond I am of that expression.)**

"So are you going to marry him?"

"What choice do I have Ali? Besides, nobody here likes me besides you. In fact, most people don't even know I exist; I won't be missed. When you think about it, I'm not even really leaving anyway."

"Bella, you know that's not true. Emmett likes you."

That's true, I had forgotten about Emmett. Alice's big brother was and Alice appeared to be as different as siblings could be. Whereas she is small, he is absolutely _huge._ However, they both have the same golden topaz eyes and short dark hair, although his is curly and hers is straight. Also, they both have the same hyper, fun-loving personality.

"Did someone mention me?" Emmett's voice boomed behind me.

"Bella's going to marry Mr. Edward, isn't it dreadful?"

Emmett looked thoroughly confused.

"Guys, will you _please_ be quiet?!" I cried. So I explained…again.

"Bells…I don't know. Do you think that this will make you happy?" He asked when I was done explaining.

"I don't know Em, but I have to do it."

"Okay Bella, if you're sure about this, know that Alice and I will always be here for you. Remember that Bella. We're your family."

And despite Emmett's grizzly-bear tough exterior, he swept Alice and me up into a hug.

When he finally put us down, I knew I couldn't stall any longer.

I had to see him…

Mr. Cullen…

My future husband…

And there was nothing I could do about it.

**Have you guys noticed a trend here with the ellipses (…) and the endings? I know that it's short, but I promised Fred that I'd update this weekend, and if I make it longer, I won't be able to keep the promise.**

**I'm still looking for title suggestions, but if it's a choice between thinking of that or leaving a good review, I'd prefer the review. I'm glad so many of you put this on Story-Alert and your Favorite Story list, but I'm kind of starved for reviews here. So…please?**

**(And Freddie, this means you too. Rawr.)**


	5. Sealing the Deal

**A/N:**** Have you guys ever heard the saying 'truth is stranger than fiction'? I couldn't make up this excuse if I tried. My computer and internet were out for a few days and before that one of our circuit breakers that we have a freezer plugged into broke, meaning I was running around like crazy moving meat. I just reread that last sentence and realized how weird that was. I was running around moving meat. XD**

**Sorry for the lateness, I tried to make this chapter longer, so let me know what you think.**

**Previously…**

_I had to see him…_

_Mr. Cullen…_

_My future husband…_

_And there was nothing I could do about it._

**Chapter 5: Sealing the Deal**

As I went down the hallway looking for him, I began to get nervous. What if I couldn't find him?

I began to run down the long corridor. "Mr. Cullen! Mr. Cullen!"

I skidded to a stop once I saw him through a doorway that was slightly ajar.

I walked into the room purposefully and saw three men standing around the table in a large room with high ceilings. Every time I walked in this house I was amazed at the high ceilings, which in this room were covered with bookshelves.

_Bookshelves?_ I asked myself.

Oh, so this is where the library is. Which I had just ran into. While I was yelling.

Oops.

He was in the middle of speaking to Dr. Cullen and another tall man with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes that I didn't recognize. I blushed as I said in a more normal tone, "I apologize for the interruption sirs, but I need to speak to Mr. Edward as a matter of urgency."

Edward's eyes narrowed. Dr. Cullen looked concerned, but said "Of course dear. Mr. Hale?" he asked. The man nodded and they quietly exited the room.

I must have been scarlet. The master of the house just cleared a room for _me, _his _servant._ At the same time I was touched by the gesture. Dr. Cullen's kindness towards me instantly made me like him. Even though he was head of the household, he could still find compassion for me.

Dr. Cullen's kindness only served to make me dislike his son more. Despite the fact that I never had a father, Dr. Cullen is what I would have imagined I would want a father to be.

"What do you want?" he hissed.

_No need to be snooty, _I thought. "I reconsidered your offer from yesterday."

He stared at me impatiently.

"I accept. I will marry you."

"You seem to misunderstand. You will not be marrying me."

"What?" I gasped. I was floored. After all of my inner turmoil, it comes to nothing?

I finally found words. "What do you mean?" I said more calmly.

He looked mildly amused. How infuriating. "What I said was that I want you to pose as my fiancée. I don't want to actually marry _you._"

I must have imagined the negative emphasis on the word "you". He was just against the idea of marriage. _You keep telling yourself that, Swan_ I told myself before I attacked him. Again.

Although this threw me for a bit of a loop, this wasn't an unpleasant alternative. There were, however, some things I had to sort out first.

"What's in it for me?"

He looked mildly startled.

This time it was my turn to sigh impatiently. "The way I see it," I began, "You are asking this as a favor from _me_ for _you_. What I am asking is: where's the quid pro quo? What do I get in return for helping you?"

Edward's mouth set into a hard line. "Name your terms."

"I want an apartment for my mother and I after this is over, and a monthly allowance."

"How much?"

Oh my goodness, **oh my goodness, OH MY GOODNESS!** He was actually going along with it!

"I don't want much, just enough that we can have food all year and a fire in the hearth when the weather turns cold. Above all, I never want my mother to have to work again."

**Edward's POV**

This girl was interesting. As far as the lower classes go, she is quite noble.

Almost _too_ noble, in fact.

"But not for yourself? While you're naming your demands, why not retire once our arrangement is done and over with?"

She seemed to consider this. "I am still young; working does not bother me. My mother raised me alone and managed to still keep working. I've always respected her for that. Now I have to opportunity to repay her for that." She finished quietly.

I pretended to consider. "No" I said simply.

"No?! Why ever not?! What—" she tried to reign in her temper. "You know what? Fine. But now who will you use as your fiancée?" She spat out the last word like a curse.

This girl was no pushover, and alas, she did catch the fatal flaw to my plan.

"Relax," I began, "I was just curious to see how you would react."

That's when her face started to turn read, though from anger or embarrassment I could not tell. Considering what I already knew of her character, I would bet on the former.

"So do we have an accord?" she asked formally with an outstretched hand.

It felt odd to shake hands with a woman, but I did so anyway.

"Agreed."

**Sorry for updating late, in addition to the things mentioned above, school is killing me. My history teacher gives us a test EVERY. SINGLE. DAY.**

**Thanks to loyal-girl4 for inspiring me to update.**

**To TwilightFan1442, I tried to add some more details on the room, but I noticed that this story is mostly dialogue.**

**Does that bother anybody? Let me know.**


	6. Now what?

**A/N:**** The review-reply feature wasn't working, so I'm going to respond here:**

**TO EVERYBODY!!! Thanks for all of the support! You seem to be tied between more details and being okay with how the story is.**

**Previously…**

"_So do we have an accord?" she asked formally with an outstretched hand._

_It felt odd to shake hands with a woman, but I did so anyway._

"_Agreed."_

**Chapter 6: Now what?**

**BPOV**

"So…now what?" I asked.

"Well, as you know, I'm Edward Cullen, but I don't even know your name."

I felt like an idiot. What have I gotten myself into? I'm going to be engaged to someone that doesn't even know my _name!_

"My name is Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella."

"Isa-bella" he said, rolling my name off his tongue. I didn't like it.

"Bella, I prefer _Bella_." I said more strongly.

"Isabella sounds like a classier name, but as you wish."

_Snooty, ain't he?_ I thought. "Mr. Cullen, what should we do now? That is, when will you tell your father?"

"You must stop calling me that, no one will believe we are engaged. Call me Edward. As to your second question, we are having a dinner party on Friday evening."

"I see. Um, pardon me, but Mr.—umm, Edward, but what do you want me to wear? I don't exactly have ball gowns that I can just pull out."

"Don't worry, it will be very informal, just my family and a few close friends. Three, actually; you saw Mr. Jasper Hale in the study earlier."

"I thought that was the library" I said confusedly.

He looked at me condescendingly. "It is one in the same room. A rose by any other name, so to speak…" He seemed to consider with a look on his face that I didn't like the looks of. "Do you even know what that means? Quite frankly, I would be surprised if you could even read and write your own name."

My eyes narrowed. "That which we call a rose by any other word would smell as sweet. So Romeo would, were he not Romeo called, retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title. Romeo, doff thy name, and for that name, which is not part of thee take all myself."

I sighed, and continued sarcastically. "Your disdain for my intelligence, which you try oh-so-hard to conceal by the way, is so terribly endearing."

He sighed, seemingly unaffected by my proving him wrong. _There is just no way to win with this guy, _I thought.

"As I was saying," Mr. Cullen—_no, Edward,_ I thought, continued "Aside from my mother and father, Mr. Jasper Hale, his sister Miss Rosalie Hale and her fiancée will also be attending.

"Again, _what do I wear?_" I repeated slowly, as if to a small child.

"For me, I would wear casual attire, but as to your equivalent…wear your Sunday-best. Do try and remember to bathe." He said, looking at me as if I were filth.

My hand clenched into a fist. "Will the insults never end?" I muttered. "Alright, see you there Edward"

------------------FridayFridayFridayFridayFridayFriday------------------

I started to get ready that afternoon. First I bathed (although I seriously considered not to just to spite Edward) and I put on my best blue calico dress and put my hair up into its usual ponytail when Alice walked in.

"You're not seriously going into a party with the higher-ups with your hair like _that_ are you?" I inwardly smiled at the slang term for the upper-class Cullen family.

"Hello Alice. Yes, I am well, thank you for asking. Might I inquire how you are on this fine evening?" I replied casually.

"Sorry. Hi." She paused. "Well?"

"What's wrong with my hair?" I replied a bit indignantly.

"It's a ponytail."

"He said it was casual!"

"Bella, Bella, Bella. Know ye nothing?"

I looked at her oddly.

"Informal for them is hugely formal compared to our definition." _Funny, Edward had said something strangely similar._

I knew what was coming, so I decided to not even try. "Go ahead, Alice. Do your worst."

"Yay!" she squealed as she sat me down in front of a mirror.

Fifteen minutes later, I had my hair done in a simple but elegant bun with curls framing my face. It made my plain brown hair look almost pretty.

"Thank you, Al." I said as I moved to hug her.

"Don't hug me!" She said worriedly, "I'll wrinkle you!"

As we laughed, I told her "I don't care, come here you little shortie!"

And then it was time to go.

**A/N:**** Hello everybody! So….cliffhanger **** I know you all hate me, but oh well. I'll try to update the next chapter soon, but I'm running out of pre-written stuff, so it might take a while.**


	7. Dinner With His Family

**A/N:**** I realized I forgot this before:**

**Disclaimer: Mm hmm, I totally own Twilight…but only in my dreams :)**

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END!**

**Previously…**

"_Don't hug me!" She said worriedly, "I'll wrinkle you!"_

_As we laughed, I told her "I don't care, come here you little shortie!"_

_And then it was time to go._

_s_

**Chapter 7: Dinner With His Family**

I walked to the library, where we had agreed to meet earlier.

When I walked in the door, he was already there. He stood in front of the huge fire. It must have been a pretty hot place to stand, but he showed no sign of even breaking a sweat.

He turned from the fireplace when I walked in.

"You look…presentable."

"Why, thank you. What a compliment." I said sarcastically.

He gave me an unfathomable look and held out his arm.

I looked at it dumbly. "Um…" _What am I supposed to do? Does he want to keep me at arms length or something? Do I smell bad?_ I resisted the urge to sniff my armpits.

A look of comprehension crossed his face and he said in an impatient voice, "Take my arm."

_Um…am I supposed to know what that means?_

He showed me with surprisingly gentle hands how to take his arm properly.

"This is going to be harder than I thought" he muttered.

Well, that shred of hope I held that maybe, _just maybe_, hemight have a whit of kindness just died.

"Well," I said, "We'd best get going."

"Yes" he said distractedly.

_I wonder what he's thinking about right now._

We walked down a short corridor that was cleaned and polished specifically for this "informal" dinner of his. If he'd asked, I would have probably lied and said I was ready, but the truth is that he didn't ask and I wasn't ready. Unfortunately, life goes on anyway.

He opened the doors.

**EPOV (on popular demand XD)**

When that girl—_Bella_, I told myself—walked into the library, she was a vision. Her curls cascaded around her face and her dress was a shade of blue that offset the ivory shade of her skin.

She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen.

Moments later, she reminded me of her stupidity when she didn't know how to take my arm, one of the simplest tasks I could imagine for a lady to know. I decided it would behoove me to just show her how than comment on it.

Well, almost without comment. "This is going to be harder than I thought." Regret immediately washed over me when her shy smile was replaced by a fierce scowl. _She's so much more beautiful when she's happy. I like it when she's happy._

_Wait, what?_

"Well," Bella said brusquely, ignoring my commentary, "We'd best get going."

"Yes" I said, not really paying attention to her words. I was much too preoccupied with trying to work out the reason for my sudden interest in her happiness.

I opened the doors to our dining room.

**Bella's POV (sorry guys, but this part wouldn't have worked in EPOV)**

"Sorry we're late everybody" Edward apologized smoothly.

There were a lot of people sitting around the table. A woman with caramel colored hair approached us. "Edward," the woman began, "I didn't know you were bringing a _date,_" she teased, "and such a lovely girl, too." I blushed.

She turned to address me. "Hello, I'm Esme, Edward's mother. And you are?" She extended her hand cordially towards me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Cullen. My name is Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella." I replied shyly.

"She's so polite, Edward! Nothing like you," she winked conspiratorially at me. "But please, just call me Esme." She smiled at me.

"Thank you, Esme." I smiled back at her. _How is such a pleasant and cheerful woman related to _him_?_

"Now let me introduce you to the rest of the family. This is my husband, Carlisle." She said, gesturing to a tall blonde man. I was worried he would recognize me, but he just stood and said in a tenor voice, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella."

She moved clockwise around the table to another man with blonde hair just a shade darker than Carlisle's. "This is a business associate of Carlisle's, Mr. Jasper Hale."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Swan." He said in a soft southern drawl.

Next to him was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. There was an oddly large percentage of blonde people in this room, but even if the world was made of blondes, this girl would stand out. Her hair was platinum blonde and her eyes were periwinkle blue, like violets. "This is Mr. Hale's twin sister, Rosalie."

"It's very nice to meet you, Miss Hale." I said in the politest voice I could manage.

"Likewise," she said in a snobby voice. _Why are all of the beautiful people so full of themselves?_ I wondered randomly.

A man next to her stood up. He had brown hair that was slightly greasy looking and dark eyes. My skin crawled at the way he looked at me. "And I," he said, "am Rosalie's fiancée."

"My name is Royce King."

**A/N: I'm sorry for the wait. I didn't forget about this story, but I had all of my major exams and for the entire month of June I was put under major scholastic pressure. Besides, it makes more sense to wait for a good update than get a fast and crappy update. With that in mind, please don't flame me for the wait.**

**I felt like this was a little choppy. I hope not. As always, if there are any mistakes, please tell me and I will fix them. **

**Was Royce cliffhanger-y?**

**To respond to my anonymous reviewers (I love all of you guys too!):**

**CandyCornXOXO: You don't have a PM feature, so…here it is: I hope the update monster won't eat me! I want to finish this story first!**

**marypoppinscollar (): Thanks for the support and sorry for the wait. XD**

**Elvia(): Yes, we all love Edward more as a gentleman.**

**love ur story love mine tooo (): Thanks =)**

**iloveyou(): That's a great idea. I hope that this chapter is living up to your expectations. I really am trying.**

**If you all don't mind my asking, what's with all of the parentheses? **

**Anyhow, please give me feedback. Review please!**


	8. Dinner With His Family Part 2

**A/N:** ** I am so sorry about how long this took! To make it up to you, this is over 1,000 words. Does that make you smile? **** It makes me smile.**

**Disclaimer: Since SM got sued, do I still say that Twilight belongs to her? Oh well. It still doesn't belong to me (*sob*).**

**Previously…**

"_My name is Royce King."_

**Chapter 8: Dinner With His Family Part 2**

**BPOV**

"Well," Esme began, "Now that introductions are over, I think it's high time that we all sit down to our meal."

Edward led me to my seat which was between my two favorite people, my—shudder—fiancée, and Royce.

Joy.

We had missed the first course, but right after we all sat down again, the salad was served. I didn't know any of the servers, thank God, because the kitchen staff didn't really mingle with the cleaning staff much. It was unlikely that anyone would recognize me, but I averted my eyes anyway.

It was mostly quiet while we ate salad, and when the next course, pasta, was served, I looked down again. I could only imagine all the questions I would face if someone recognized me.

_Afraid of gossip, now, are we?_ I chastised myself. I didn't have anything to be ashamed of.

Unfortunately, during my inner tirade, I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings. My sudden burst of confidence caused me to look up straight into the eyes of the person sitting across from me.

Rosalie's icy glare chilled me to my bones. There was such _hatred_ in that gaze, and for the life of me I couldn't imagine why. Thankfully, I was saved by her brother.

"So, Miss Isabella, how did you and Mr. Edward meet?"

I took a bite of pasta to avoid the question. I had a semi-hysterical vision of me saying _"Well it all began when he ran into me and I started a fist fight…"_

This should be the time in my story where I say "Thankfully, Edward took this chance to come and rescue me," but he didn't.

Traitor.

I swallowed and took a deep breath, "Oh, just where you would expect." Before she could question my vague answer, I plunged ahead, "Where did you and Mr. King meet, Miss Hale?"

"Well," she began self-importantly "As you may or may not know, my father works in the bank. Royce's father is the president of the bank where Daddy works. One day my mother forgot to give Daddy his lunch, so she sent me up to deliver it to him. That's where I met Royce."

Royce jumped in, "She was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen." It was not the tone of a lover, in fact it was almost…lecherous.

This guy needed a hobby that didn't involve prostitutes. "So, Mr. King, what do you do?"

"Well, after I complete my studies, I plan on taking over for my father at the bank."

I almost choked on the snobbery in that tone. I really don't see what right they had to act so much better than everyone else. Just because "Daddy" is a big shot, it doesn't make Royce or Rosalie anything special.

Then again, maybe I'm being hypocritical. My mother helped me get this job. Any employer that ever saw me try to walk across a flat surface would clearly never hire me. I think I earn my keep, but I guess it's how Royce does when he gets the job that's more important, rather than how he got the job. So I smiled sweetly and said "That's nice."

Then Rosalie shot me another icy look and the conversation ended. _What ants got into her pants? _I wondered.

**EPOV (By Popular Demand)**

After dinner, we all moved into the parlor for tea.

So far, Bella was doing rather well. She hadn't spilled anything on herself or others, she used the silverware correctly, and she spoke well. What was the point of this plan if she was going to behave so well?

It was very frustrating, to say the least.

"So, Mr. Whitlock, what are your interests?" Bella asked.

She was horrible. Absolutely horrible! She was attentive as everyone was speaking, and she actually cared about the answers to the questions that she was asking.

"Well, I just spent the last three years in the military, so now I'm just enjoying civilian life."

"Really," she pursued, fascinated, "What was that like?"

"Well, I was stationed in Texas, where we mostly just did standard patrols. I ended up training new recruits."

"Stop being so modest!" Esme interrupted. "_Major_ Jasper Whitlock was the youngest major in all of Texas, and a highly decorated hero. He was wounded, and after that he started training youngsters who lined up trying to emulate him. Then, he was medically discharged."

"It's not nearly as dramatic as she makes it sound, Miss Swan."

"You're very brave, Major Whitlock."

I suppressed a growl. _Why should I care that she is completely in awe of _Major_ Whilock? Who cares that her attention is focused __**completely**__ on him? Even if she is supposed to be MY fiancée, it's no big deal right?_

Unfortunately, I think my mother noticed my discomfort. "Bella, dear, I think my son is getting worried that you're paying too much attention to Mr. Jasper."

She laughed, and I could swear that she _smirked _at me.

This was going to be a long night.

**Bella's POV**

I was completely enthralled in Jasper's story. I wish I had adventures like that!

_Isn't this sort of an adventure?_ A little voice inside me asked. _No, definitely not. Adventures are supposed to be fun._

All of a sudden, Esme interrupted by saying, ""Bella, dear, I think my son is getting worried that you're paying too much attention to Mr. Jasper."

I laughed. It was so absurd, the idea that Edward would be _jealous_. This isn't even a real relationship! But when I turned to look at him, he did have a strange look in his eyes. I smirked at him, because he was in on the joke, that there were no feelings between us at all. He just looked more uncomfortable.

"Sorry, Mr. Jasper, but unfortunately I have already been taken." I made my voice sound as regretful and longing as I could.

Edward squirmed.

Well, the jerk enjoyed my discomfort before, so I should enjoy his now. Maybe I could turn this to my advantage...

_This might just be fun after all._

**Okay, I can understand if you don't want to review considering how long I made you wait. I'll make a deal with you though: If you review, I will send you a SNEAK PEEK of the next chapter.**

**Deal? **

**Good.**


	9. Disaster

**A/N: I know it's been a while, and I have no other excuse except for Life. I could go on about how I haven't had a free weekend in three months between all my assignments, and go into great detail, but you all know how it goes. School comes first, and no matter how much I love you all…this is fun, but it isn't my entire life.**

**So, as I cut my losses (five people took me off story alert, and after that, I stopped counting) I shall go on to happier news:**

**I updated!**

**This chapter is dedicated to FIORI OMEGA, my 100****th**** Reviewer!**

**Special mentions to JESSICULLEN92 for her hilarious title suggestion "The Maid and the Moron." Props to Jessi!**

**100+ reviews…..wow! Thanks guys. :)**

**Previously…**

"Sorry, Mr. Jasper, but unfortunately I have already been taken." I made my voice sound as regretful and longing as I could.

Edward squirmed.

Well, the jerk enjoyed my discomfort before, so I should enjoy his now. Maybe I could turn this to my advantage...

_This might just be fun after all._

**Chapter 9: Disaster**

**EPOV**

I swear she was enjoying this.

Jasper chuckled at something she said, and I could swear he was in on it too.

_Calm down, Edward. _I told myself. Not everyone betrays trust like—

No. I am going to enjoy myself. I glanced at Bella and saw that her eyes were shining with excitement. At least somebody's happy.

"So Bella," Rosalie began. Suddenly the room became silent as a grave. Rosalie had taken an instantaneous dislike to Bella, and her silence throughout most of the night made this sudden outburst all the more ominous.

Bella turned her head.

"What is it that _your _father does for a living?"

Talk about a loaded question.

Bella glanced at me for guidance. I carefully kept my face blank.

"Well," she began awkwardly, "my father died before I was born."

"Then surely he left you a large inheritance" Rosalie interrogated.

Bella responded so quietly I had to strain to hear it. "No. He left my mother and me without a penny."

"Oh, you poor dear" my mother said.

"I suppose we all know what you two did to support yourself." Rosalie said snidely.

"Excuse me?" I said, not understanding.

"I would thank you to keep your mouth off of my mother." Bella said. Her tone sent chills down my spine.

"What are you talking about?" I asked Bella, forgetting to add a "dear" or other form of false endearment. Why were they acting so aggressively?

"So what were your rates? Or was it free if you had a place to sleep at night?"

Bella flushed. "I am not a prostitute, and neither is my mother!"

Now it all made sense. I was shocked that Rosalie would suggest such a thing in polite company.

**Bella's POV**

"So, sleep with rats, do you?"

"Rosalie, stop it this instant." Edward defended. "It's not her fault she's a lowly gutter waif."

_Gutter waif…_

_So, sleep with rats, do you?_ Their comments echoed in my mind.

_Why were they so cruel?_

_Why had I agreed to this?_

But I couldn't let them win. I _wouldn't._

I suppressed my tears. My voice did not tremble. "I thought wealth and power were supposed to denote class. Evidently I was wrong."

I

I was wrong, I was wrong, so very, very wrong. This wasn't fun at all.

This was a disaster.

**Edward POV**

I watched as Bella stormed out of the room.

"Are you happy now, Rosalie?" I asked.

"Edward," my mother said reproachingly.

_What? _I gave her a look.

"I would suggest you go after her." Jasper said mildly.

Without another word, I turned and ran after her.

"Bella!" I yelled.

I finally saw her ahead of me as I turned down another hallway.

"Bella!"

She ignored me.

I zipped around her and put my hands on her shoulders. "What do you want, Edward?"

"Why did you run out on me?"

She swung her head up to look at me. _She was crying!_

"What's wrong?" I asked, shocked.

The tone of her voice changed. "Are you freaking kidding me? I was just accused of prostitution, and you just sat there!"

"I defended you!"

" 'Gutter waif', Edward! You called me a gutter waif!"

"You know I didn't mean it like that!"

"Yes you did! Why even bother defending me if your only intention was to embarrass me in the first place?"

"I didn't take you to dinner to be embarrassed." I replied coolly. "Despite what you seem to think of me, I am not as uncouth as that."

"This entire engagement is a joke! When I entered into this agreement, I expected to be snubbed. I knew that I would be degraded, but never, _never _did I ever expect you do to this to such a degree. All you wanted to do was humiliate me. Well congratulations, you win. Now leave me alone."

I was speechless. And the next words out of her mouth hurt even more.

"I never want to see you again."

Stunned, I could only watch as she walked away.

_Why does this hurt so much?_ She was nothing to me. I barely knew her, and yet…

She depended on me, and I let her down. It had been a long time since anyone had counted on me. After…her…and I turned to going out all night and staying locked in my room all day, he didn't know what to do. I had become like a creature of the night myself, isolated from humanity. For a brief time, it was like I lost my soul.

It hurt more than I wanted to admit when to know that I had lost Bella's trust. I'm not sure want that would mean for our future (our? Since when did "we" have a future?) but I had to make things right.

I was going to get her back.

**This chapter sucked. There's no other way to say it. I'm sorry for making you wait, but like I said, Life Happens.**

**Finally some ExB action! **

*****I think I need a beta. I would like to have one of you lovely people do it, but I would also like your input if you think that would be a bad idea and I should have an unbiased person do it. No previous experience required, but know yourself: Do you suck at grammar? Do you **_**really**_** have the time to do this? I won't be offended if you can't.*** **

**Review? This chapter used to be short, bot I made it longer for you guys. Do I get any points for that?**

**No?**

**Review anyway. =D**


End file.
